The good life
by Lovegood97
Summary: In honor of the death of Lily and James Potter, I've decided to write a oneshot of their night the 30th October 1981.


**Author's note:** The 31 October. Halloween. We all know what that means, don't we? The death of Lily and James Potter. So, ever since I woke up this morning I've felt that I should write something in honour of them. I mean, without them, the series wouldn't exist. So anyway, this is the result. And as always I am aware that it is not great nor have perfect grammar, but please oversee it. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song _If you think you know how to love me_ by Smokie or the characters. Both Lily, James, Harry, Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts and everything else that you recognize belong to our beloved queen, Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

The autumn was really showing its true self at Godric's Hollow this evening. A powerful and lusty wind played along the streets and brought the yellow and red fallen leaves with it in its playful dance. The trees gave away for the strong wind and the grass on the fields lay flat to the ground. The major part of the habitants in the small town had sought refuge inside, and the few that tried to conquer the storm was almost blown away. The night had started to fall and everywhere people started to prepare for bed.

Lily Potter saw down on her one year old son, Harry. Her bright green eyes was filled to the rim with love and care for her son, and her face was warm and glowed with happiness. Her soft, red and curly hair fell in her face, and Harry reached out for it with his small and chubby hand. She laughed softly at his attempt and brought her hand down to his round and soft cheek, to carefully caress it. Harry's eyes, the exact color and shape as hers, met Lily's eyes and she felt her heart grow in her chest for her love towards the child in the bed underneath her. Some of her beautiful hair fell in Harry's face and he gave away a bubbly and quiet laugh, filled with pure happiness. His mother smiled at him and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
"Good night angel. Sweet dreams."  
She slowly walked out of his room, careful to not step on any of his toys, and she closed the door as silent as she could. She walked down the dark hallway and appeared in the living room, which was lit up by a big fire in the right corner. She sunk down in the big red armchair in front of the fireplace and welcomed the warmth that radiated from the fire. She closed her eyes and started to fall into a daydream when she heard a movement in front of her. She peered one eye open and saw a pair of chestnut, warm eyes, circle shaped glasses and black unruly hair which she was sure her son would inherit one day.  
"Can I have this dance?"  
Lily saw into her husbands wonderful eyes and pondered the suggestion. Then she realized something and a giggle escaped her mouth.  
"You do realize that there isn't any music playing?"  
The corner of James's mouth twitched up and his eyes where filled with mirth.  
"Is that a problem?"  
He then grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the armchair and into his arms, and he started to sing.  
"A breathless drive on a downtown street, a motor-bike ride in the midday heat. The dust that hung from the desert skies, run though we'd run it still burned our eyes..."  
Lily's mouth grew into a big smile as she swayed with him, and she tried desperately not to laugh.  
"James, you know you can't sing."  
"Oh yes we may walk on the wild wild side of life, and our movements traced by a stranger close by your side, nananananana..."  
"You don't even remember the lyrics? You're hopeless".  
"Nananna, SO IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW HOW TO LOVE ME, AND YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED".  
A laughter bubbled up from Lily as he reached the refrain and sang for all he was worth, even though he sang as good as the mermaids in the lake at Hogwarts. He then proceeded to exaggerate their movements and he twirled them all around their living room, singing as loud as he possibly could. That was the last straw for Lily, who broke down in a peal of laughter at her husband's ridiculous behavior. Her laughter was one of pure joy and glee, and her laughter infected James who's laughter soon was heard, deep and rich and filled with mirth. They danced all night long, laughing, singing and kissing alternately.

This was the evening October 30 year 1981. After that night, nothing would ever be the same.

**Last note:** The song James is singing is called_ If you think you know how to love me_ by Smokie. It is actually one of my favorite songs, so give it a try! ;) Please leave a review and tell me what you think of my story - both good and bad things. And even though it is important to notice this is the day Lily and James lost their lives on, I think it is important to try and celebrate the holiday and be happy over that too. So, Happy Halloween! x


End file.
